The Long Road
by coyote-zoe
Summary: 6th Year is over and the Trio are getting ready to set out on the biggest journey of their lives. A war is brewing, and they must grow up in the midst of it, because they may not have the chance later....


Hermione stood alone in her dorm room, staring blankly into her neatly packed trunk. She knew that Ron and Harry were in their room piling all their belongings into their trunks. She knew, not because they'd told her, but because she knew them well enough. She looked around the room, trying to decide if she'd gotten everything. Parvati and Lavender were already gone. Parvati had hastily packed up with barely a chance to wave goodbye when her parents came several days before and Lavender had been on her way out when Hermione had come in, she'd looked a mess with puffy eyes and a grave look Hermione hadn't known her capable of. Hermione had felt an unexpected tightness in her chest as they'd said goodbye, and had felt a tear fall upon her cheek as the other girl unexpectedly dropped her things and rushed to hug her. She had a sinking feeling that Lavender was thinking exactly what she was, that this would be their last time, their last day, at Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed, wondering at the sureal thought that she would not be returning to Hogwart's. For Lavender and Parvati there was still hope, but Hermione's decision had been made. She'd always liked to think she'd follow Ron and Harry to the ends of the earth, and now that claim was going to be tested.

Something purple caught Hermione's eye as she glanced around the room. She crossed the room to Parvati's bed and pulled a long purple scarf from behind it. Hermione vaguely remembered that Lavender had given it to her best friend for Christmas in third year. It had, apparently, been long since forgotten after falling behind the bed. Hermione folded the scarf and layed it out on the bed. Hopefully it would be left there the next few months until its owner returned and found it waiting.

Hermione turned to look back at her own portion of the room, empty and lifeless, as it was every year at this time. She crossed back over, wondering if she'd left anything behind the way Parvati had, realizing that she would not be returning to find any lost belongings. She got to the floor, laying her cheek against the carpet, and peered under the bed.

At first she saw nothing, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. But soon her vision cleared and a small dark shape began to stand out. Hermione sighed, closing her eyes, a dull pounding forming behind her temples. She'd forgotten about the small red box she'd purchased over the summer. After all, there was quite alot going on. Hermione sighed and reached out for the box, grasping it tightly and getting to her feet. She thought for only a moment before opening her trunk and shuving the box uncerimoniously inside, not prepared to deal with its contents.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see Ginny standing at the door. "Mum's waiting," she said softly, a solemn tone still to her voice. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what had happened between Ginny and Harry at the funeral, but she thought it could probably be blamed upon Harry's need to keep his loved ones safe. It took she and Ron nearly six years to convince Harry they would always be with him, wether he liked it or not, and Ginny hadn't had the benefit of that much time.

Hermione nodded as she latched her trunk. She tugged it off the bed and stood still for a moment, taking in every detail of the room. She might never get the chance again. Her chest tightened again and she felt the heat rise up behind her eyes. She felt Ginny's gentle touch on her shoulder. "Come on," Ginny said quietly. "It's time to go." Hermione took a deep breath. Ginny was right, it was time to go, and not just because Mrs. Weasley was waiting. Hogwarts was where Hermione did her growing up, the most important parts of it, anyway. And it was time to go, to step away from her childhood. It was time to grow up.

Hermione turned and smiled weakly at Ginny, who returned the same, exhausted expression. The room was silent but for Hermione's muttered spell to levitate the trunk down to the common room.The girls followed it out the door and Hermione turned for just a moment, taking one last look at her room before closing the door softly.

As they reached the common room Hermione was almost surprised by the strange silence, so out-of-place in the sun-lit room. Ron and Harry waited for them there, and Hermione avoided their eyes. She bit her lip and stared at the floor as they wordlessly began climbing through the portrait hole, and she tried not to think of the fact that it might be the last time. It wasn't long before they were at the entrance hall where Mrs. Weasley waited for them.

"Hello dears,"she said, obviously trying to sound more cheerful than she looked. "Let's go then shall we?" she said, moving towards the large front doors of the castle. As they exited the castle they were met by Tonks and Remus, both looking haggered and tired. Tonks seemed agitated and almost hurt as she glanced at Remus, who steadily avoided her gaze. They would be escorting the group to the train for the ride back to London. Again nothing was said, or if it was, Hermione missed it. She stood on the stone steps facing the castle, gazing up at it, her entire being awash with emotions she couldn't sort through. She closed her eyes tight against a fresh wave of tears as a warm arm slid around her shoulder.

"We have to go 'Mione," came Ron's voice, quiet and raspy beside her. She nodded slightly as he squeezed her shoulder and gently turned her around. His arm remained in place until they reached the bottom of the steps, and he removed it slowly, leaving his hand momentarily at the small of her back before it left her completely.

They reached Hogsmede quickly, and made their way onto the train with several other groups of students, parents, and funeral attendees. They found a couple of empty compartments and Mr. Weasly, Remus, and Tonks entered one, as Ron and Harry levitated their trunks into the other. But as Ron turned to levitate Ginny's in he hesitated, and Hermione wondered if he was also aware of what had transpired at the funeral between his sister and best friend. Ginny glanced at Harry quickly before shaking her head at Ron. "I think I'll ride with Mum," she said softly, as Hermione gave her what she hoped was a reassuring nod.

The three friends made their way into the compartment and sat down, a charged silence falling around them.

Ron's body buzzed with energy, surging with emotion as he walked a fine line between adrinaline and exhaustion. The past few days had been surreal for all of them, and it seemed harder than ever to sit still, riding a the Hogwarts Express as if it were any other year. And this silence was driving him crazy.

"So what's the plan then?" he said, trying to force confidence into his voice. Harry's head snapped up, obviously suprised by the question. Sometimes Ron wondered why people looked so suprised when he said what he knew they were all thinking. He turned to Hermione, but her eyes lacked much encouragement, too tired to express much else. Ron sighed. "I mean, really, we can't just go off skipping and prancing around England. We need to you know, make decisions and all that."

Hermione laughed shortly beside him. "What?" he said, slightly indignant. Hermione just shook her head, trying not laugh but failing.

"I'm sorry," she said, as her laughter began to grow. "Did you say prancing?" The laughter finally consumed her and Ron stared at her, surprised she wasn't proud of him for trying to be responsible for once. Was this the thanks he got for trying to be helpful? He folded his arms and turned his face back to Harry, who's face was in his hands.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked, a little concerned about his all too noble friend.

"I'm sorry," came Harry's muffled voice, his body starting to shake a bit. Hermione quieted too, watching as Harry lifted his head - and began to laugh uncontrolably. "He said skipping as well," Harry choked out.

It was only a moment before Hermione began laughing again, and Ron sat there shocked at this sudden jubilation. "Honestly," he spat, but his indignance only seemed to fuel their laughter. Harry was laughing so hard he fell off his seat and ended up on the floor, causing Hermione to laugh so hard she did the same. At this point Ron was so offended he stood and turned to leave, but quickly found himself on the floor after Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. It wasn't long then before he started to laugh too, shuving Harry as Hermione squealed, trying not to get mixed up in the fray. The boys had other ideas , however, and soon the three were tangled in a heap of laughter and exhaustion, as if everything in them flowed into the welcome release. It didn't matter that what had been said hadn't been all that funny, it just mattered that for a minute, they could feel normal.

It was several minutes before they all stilled, remaining collapsed on the small floor space. "Ron's right," Hermione said, after catching her breath. "We ought to sort some things out, and it would be best to do it before we get back to London."

Ron nodded and leaned back against the seat as Hermione sat up as well. They both looked to Harry, who stayed still on the floor as a serious expression covered his face. The glimpse of his youth disappeared too quickly for Ron's tastes. Harry nodded quietly. "Well, I have to go back to the Dursley's. They don't expect me for a few days yet, so it'd probably be best to go to the Burrow for a bit." He propped himself up on one elbow and looked up at Ron, a strange expression on his face. "I suppose we'll need to tell your mum and dad our plans. Then we can go to the Dursley's, and then be back for the wedding."

Ron groaned outwardly. "There's a frightening quest on its own, telling my mum we won't be going back to school. That we'll be leaving as soon as possible to do the most dangerous thing any of us could think of."

"Unlikely she'll wish us good luck and help us pack, isn't it?" Harry said, a soft laugh in his voice.

"I'll need to speak with my parents as well," Hermione said, staring at her hands. "I have no idea what I'll tell them."

The boys exchanged a look silently. They didn't talk much about Hermione's parents, and it was always unclear to them how much Mr. and Mrs. Granger actually knew about the goings on at Hogwarts. Hermione looked up to find their eyes locked on her and let out a sigh. "After what happened second year, my parents almost didn't let me come back. I mean, of course, they're really proud of me and what I do here, but they were scared. So, ever since then I've kept pretty quiet about our more risky escapades"

"They don't know anything?" Harry asked, a surprised look on his face.

"They know the bigger things, the things going on in the wizarding world...to an extent anyway. But they think I'm rather safe at Hogwarts, they don't exactly know that I'm quite so involved as I am. And they don't really understand that there's well, that there's going to be, a, a war." There was a moment of silence after Hermione's last word. It wasn't something anyone wanted to say.

"Well I suppose it's high time you tell them then," Ron said, unexpectedly. He looked up at his best friends. "Cause I suppose it's already started hasn't it."


End file.
